


Alone

by Blitzindite



Series: Rose Red [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Gen, Ghost Chase, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: Alone. The word bounced around his head like a ping-pong ball; the harder he shoved it away, the harder it came back.
Series: Rose Red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179392
Kudos: 5





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Forty-Theme Challenge, Prompt 15: Alone  
> [Chase's Monster Design](https://blitzsdesignvault.tumblr.com/post/613615911650377728/chase-brody-monster-au-ghost-in-this-universe)

Stumbling steps.

Head clutched in his hands.

Rapid breaths he no longer needed to take.

Marvin gone.

Marvin gone.

House empty.

Alone.

Alone.

_Alone._

The word bounced around his head like a ping-pong ball; the harder he shoved it away, the harder it came back.

His best friend’s body was rotting away in the study Chase refused to set foot in anymore. Or maybe it had already rotted. He couldn’t remember how long ago Marvin had passed. All he knew was loneliness; Central, their home, had fallen silent when the sorcerer spoke no more.

Chase truly was alone.

His silver eyes darted—this way, that way—as he tugged at his hair.

Oh, god, oh, _god_.

No more Marvin—alone—Marvin—alone— _why wouldn’t the others return?!_

A sob caught in the spirit’s throat as he sank to the floor and buried his head in his knees.

Alone. Trapped. No more Marvin. Trapped. Alone.

Could a ghost hyperventilate? He didn’t think so. It didn’t stop his chest from being too tight, or his mind from racing in the same horrible circles over, and over, and over, and _over_ again and again.

Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was a horrible, _horrible_ thing to wish for, but he wished Marvin had been trapped here with him. He wished the man hadn’t been at peace with his death. He wished…

God. He just wanted to hear his friend’s voice again.


End file.
